


Drunk Dial

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Engaged Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teasing, and eddie's like 'shut the fuck up richie', okay it's just a short fic I posted to tumblr, richie and eddie are getting married. eddie gets drunk and forgets, richie's all like 'you wanna call it off bitch?'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie drunk calls Richie at two in the morning, expressing doubts about his forthcoming marriage. It isn't until morning when things become clear...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Drunk Dial

_“Rich? Richie, listen *hic* I gotta tell you something! No- fuck off, Bill! I know what I’m doing! Richie, I love you. I-I should’ve said, why didn’t I say? I dunno, if I’m too late. But I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. you’re it for me and I’ll *hic* I don’t wanna get married. I don’t wanna get married, Rich-”_

The message cut off and Richie stared at his phone screen for a few moments. too tired to do anything other than blink in bleary-eyed confusion. He remembered Eddie saying something about going out for a few drinks with Bill. Clearly, he was having a good time. Richie tossed his phone aside and fell back into his pillow, deciding to deal with all that in the morning.

Sure enough, Richie found Eddie passed out on the couch with his coat draped over him and a bottle of water on the floor beside him. He smiled fondly at the sight before setting about making the Eddie Kaspbrak Hangover Breakfast; Richie had only had to prepare it twice before in his life. The first being when they were eighteen and Richie had persuaded Eddie to try alcohol for the first time. The second time was after Ben and Beverly’s wedding reception.

The smells Richie’s fried food and Eddie’s ridiculously healthy breakfast combined was finally enough to rouse the hungover risk analyst. He groaned, slowly sitting himself up and Richie set a cup of coffee beside him on the table.

“What time is it?” Eddie grumbled, gratefully sipping the coffee as if it was the tastiest cup he’d ever had.

“Nearly eleven,” Richie saw the flash of panic in Eddie’s eyes. He never slept in so late, even if he had the day off. He shrugged, plating up Eddie’s breakfast, you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Thanks,” Eddie replied sarcastically, dragging a hand down his face. He pulled himself to his feet, joining Richie at the kitchen table. Richie was watching him, as if waiting for him to say something. Eddie frowned, grabbing several napkins, “what?”

“You called me last night,” he could barely keep the amusement from his tone as Eddie visibly tensed, looking everywhere but at Richie, “you said you didn’t want to get married. Was that true?”

Eddie didn’t say anything for a good minute, choosing instead to munch his toast almost thoughtfully. Eventually, he gave a small shrug, “I don’t know. I just had too much to drink.”

“So you don’t want to marry me anymore?”

“What?” It took Eddie’s hungover brain a little while to catch up with what Richie was saying. He could almost see the cogs whirring in his brain, trying to remember if he actually _was_ engaged to the trashmouth. When he finally caught up, Eddie’s eyes widened, “oh my God.”

Richie, however, was really enjoying himself. He placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt, “you actually got so drunk you forgot we’re engaged? Eduardo, how could you? I’m wounded. Although, I’m flattered you want to leave me for me.”

“I hate you,” Eddie muttered, placing his plate in the sink before slipping into Richie’s lap. He draped his arms around his shoulders, playing with Richie’s hair, “what else did I say?”

“That you love me,” Richie said, holding Eddie around the waist and gazing up at him as if he was everything. He _is_ everything. And soon they’ll be married. He kissed Eddie’s collarbone, “five times.”

Eddie chuckled, “I must have been drunk.”

“Oh, yeah. You were. It was super cute,” Richie smiled, nonchalantly adding, “it’ll be, um, nice to hear it sober, though.”

“I love you,” Eddie mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s forehead, “I love you,” he removed Richie’s glasses and placed them on the table, leaning in to give him a proper kiss, “I love you, I love you, I. Love. You,” he punctuated each word with a kiss to Richie’s skin, leading him towards the bathroom. Even though he was more or less blind without his glasses, Richie gazed adoringly at his fiance.

“I can’t wait to be married to you, Eds.”

Eddie smiled, helping Richie to undress and guiding him into the shower. They kissed under the warm spray of water and rested their foreheads together, “me, too, Rich. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
